


Paying Your Dues

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nookworms, Sex Toys, Vibrator, Webcams, bulge sleeve, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Lautus has racked up a hefty gambling debt, so now his loanshark has a way to get him to pay it back.





	Paying Your Dues

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission for a friend of mine!

“Rise and shine, Lautus my boy.”

Your consciousness returned hazily and you blinked in the bright light as a pair of cool, sea-scented hands tugged away cloth from over your eyes. As your senses slowly returned, you could feel rope digging into your wrists and ankles, keeping you secured firmly to the chair you were propped up in. Soft straps kept a large, rubbery ball secured firmly in your mouth, keeping you from making anything more that grunts and groans.

The cool hands of the seadweller came down to rest on your shoulders, and you looked around the room groggily. From what you could see it was largely empty, just a table a few feet from you covered with a number of unfamiliar, bumpy-looking rods, and what looked to be a terrarium of some kind with fogged up glass.

“Figured out where we are yet? Well, not that it really matters. What really matters is the  _ why _ , Lautus. I gave you so many chances, and  _ still _ you won’t pay me back. So now, I’m getting what you owe me.” He moves around from behind you and your memory finally clicks into place.  _ Dohran _ . Shit. You  _ did _ owe him a lot of money. He steps up to the table and picks up a small silver oblong with a cord dangling from it before turning back to face you.

“So here’s the game, shitblood. We’re putting you on display, and letting all of Alternia tune in online. You get hooked up to some of these nice toys here,” he gestures towards you with the silver object, “The viewers get to take turns controlling them for a modest fee. You just better hope you can bring in a crowd, this is your last chance.”

Dohran walked up to you and bent over slightly, reaching between your legs and pushing the cold plastic toy into your nook roughly. You let out a hiss of pain, hardly prepared for the insertion, but that didn’t deter him from lodging it deep within you. When he pulled his finger out you could already feel the device buzzing in you, presumably at its lowest setting to get you worked up.

Dohran stepped back again, grinning down at you smugly before turning to fiddle with what you now recognized as a camera. You could see a red light on top begin to blink as he pressed a button, and moved a screen into view. You could just make out the colours of an active chatroom on the display and Dohran moved behind you again, setting his hands on your bare shoulders again.

“Good evening ladies and gentletrolls! Glad to see so many of you tuned in tonight, you’re in for a quite a show! This little gutterblood owes me  _ quite _ a bit of money, so he has come to you for help. Show him a little kindness, won’t you? I promise he’ll give you a wonderful show.”

Almost immediately the sound a few coins falling into a container rang out, and you let out a groan as the vibrator inside you ramped up. Heat rose up to your face again and you blushed a dark brown, tilting your head to look away from the camera. Every time the sound effect played, the vibrator in your nook ramped up again, and you could feel your bulge starting to poke out of it’s sheath at the sensation.

“Now now, don’t rob the viewers of that lovely face, boy.” Dohran’s hand quickly crawled into your hair, tugging you back into position. His other hand snaked down your chest, teasing at your nipple with a cold claw.

Your breathing was starting to come heavier as the toy’s vibrations climbed higher and higher, coaxing your bronze bulge out for everyone to see. It squirmed and curled in the air lazily, searching for something to wrap around as bronze lubricant glistened on its surface. Dorhan’s finger continues to tease at your chest, circling around the sensitive nub of your nipple, before a short fanfare played from the speaker and he pulled away quickly.

“Well look at that, a special donor already! For those not in the know, special donors get to pick a new toy to hook up to our lovely gutterblood friend,” he quickly walked over to the screen, reading the chat carefully, “and it seems our gracious donor has requested the automatic bulge sleeve! How generous!”

Dohran picked up a thick, translucent device and walked back to you, making sure to avoid blocking the camera as he came up beside you. You started to squirm in the seat as he approached, your bulge squirming a bit more intensely as the vibe ramped up again. Cool fingers curled around the base of your bulge and you let out a needy groan as it wrapped around his wrist. 

The seadweller smirked at you cockily, easily coaxing your needy bulge into the welcoming tightness of the sleeve. He ran his finger over a pad, and the sleeve jumped to life, rings of synthetic muscles slowly massaging along the length of your bulge. The sensation pulled another series of moans from your throat, still muffled around the gag in your mouth and you rocked your hips eagerly as the toys ramped up quickly. Slurry was already leaking from your bulge and nook, staining the chair and spilling down your legs.

“You’re ruining my chair, gutterblood. That’s coming out of your earnings.” Dohran’s finger slipped over another pad, and the sleeve tightened wonderfully around your bulge. Your nook clenched roughly now every time the sound of a donation played and drool was spilling between your lips and the gag as you moaned loudly. The sensations built rapidly and it wasn’t long before you felt your lower body tense as you came, hard.

You let out a whimpering cry as your first orgasm hit. Bronze slurry jetted out of the top of the sleeve and your hips jerked with each pulse. Your pulse pounded in your ears and you could tell Dohran was saying something else, but you couldn’t make out the words. Even the cold feeling of his fingers pressing into your nook again didn’t snap you out of it, only pulling another pleasured groan from your throat.

The vibrations in your nook suddenly cut out as the seadweller pulled the vibe out of you and tossed it into a bin before reaching up to smear your own fluids on your face. He then stepped away to the look at the screen again and your focus slowly started to return as you saw him crack open the terrarium.

“It really  _ is _ your lucky day. A lovely fan has donated an impressive amount to let you try this.” Dohran held up his hand and you gulped audibly. In it sat a thick, wriggling nookworm. He reached to grab the camera with is other hand as he walked back towards you. “We’ll have to make sure to give the donors a proper view of this.”

Your blush burned brighter as Dohran set up the camera, focusing it right on your dripping nook and bronze-coated lap. Once he was satisfied, he took the nookworm in both hands and pressed it against your nook roughly. The worm seemed reluctant at first, but Dohran was insistent and soon enough the first couple segments worked their way into your nook, stretching it open. 

Every movement sent a shudder up your spine as the naturally-excreted aphrodisiac soaked into your sensitive folds. You couldn’t focus on anything as the nookworm undulated and squirmed within you, working deep and deeper until it pressed up against your genebladder. Your bulge was already throbbing in the sleeve again, still leaking slurry everywhere and you were groaning in a daze at the overwhelming sensations. 

Dohran was speaking into your ear now, but you couldn’t parse a word of it. The nookworm was pressing harder against your genebladder now, squeezing slurry from it as your moans slurred together. Dohran’s cool hands started to stroke and tease at your chest again and you strained against the ropes, bucking up at the sleeve and worm.

The sound of donors sending more money echoed in your head and the sleeve got more and more intense as the worm stretched and filled you, drinking the slurry leaking from your nook as you got pushed closer and closer to another orgasm. It hit you hard when you finally came, another gush of slurry spattering over your stomach and legs, and Dohran whispered something more in your ear.

You couldn’t hear anything anymore. The intensity of your pair of climaxes had drained every ounce of energy from you and your body continued to spasm as you slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or chec out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
